English Summer
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Sakura and co. travel to England in the summer of 1997 to try to defeat a dark wizard known as Voldemort before he can kill Eriol. What they don't realise is that they're not the only ones fighting Voldemort, and that there's going to be some competition.


**This is a CCS and Harry Potter crossover, and I hope you like it :) One day while I was watching Cardcaptor Sakura I realised that Eriol reminded me of Harry Potter, and this story was born. This is set at the end of the Half Blood Prince on the Harry Potter side of things, and when Sakura and her friends are sixteen on the other side. For Cardcaptor Sakura it follows the anime ending, not the manga, and for Harry Potter it's book canon, not the movies :)**

Chapter One – Eriol's Distressing Message

'Good morning, Kero-chan!'

'Hm… wait, Sakura?'

Kero jumped out of his bed, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. It was only seven in the morning, and there was Sakura, standing over his bedroom, grinning at him, and fully dressed.

'Yes, Kero-chan, it's me. Who else would it be?'

'But, Sakura, you're… awake… and it's the start of the summer holidays…'

Sakura nodded, and made her way over to the door.

'Eriol-kun is coming over from England today,' Sakura explained. 'His flight is really early, it's coming at eight, and Tomoyo and I promised we'd meet him. Although I'm not sure where he'll be staying, since his house is now a theme park…'

'Oh? Hiiragizawa hasn't come to visit in a while, has he?' said Kero. 'I hope Suppie is coming too!'

'Hm… Eriol-kun didn't mention if any of the others were coming or not…' Sakura replied.

'Oh well, tell Suppie to come visit if he is here,' Kero sighed.

'Don't you want to come with me to the airport?'

'Not really. I don't like airports…' he said evasively.

'Fine,' she huffed. 'Then I'll see you later, Kero-chan.'

She hurried downstairs and wolfed down her breakfast. Touya was still in bed, while her father was waiting for her by the door, since he'd agreed to drive her and Tomoyo to the airport. Tomoyo would be arriving at the Kinomoto residence at quarter past seven.

'There's no need to rush, Sakura-san, we've still got plenty of time,' said her father as she swallowed the last of her breakfast.

'I know, I know,' she said. 'I guess I'm quite excited about seeing Eriol-kun again, it's been years since I last saw him!'

The doorbell rang. Fujitaka answered it, and there was Tomoyo, smiling serenely up at him. She may be sixteen now, but she still wore knee length dresses and had her hair up in bunches.

'Good morning, Kinomoto-san,' she said. 'Is Sakura nearly ready?'

'I am ready, Tomoyo-chan!' said Sakura, appearing at the door.

'Oh, Sakura-chan,' said Tomoyo, her eyes suddenly shining. 'You look wonderful! I'm so glad you're wearing the outfit I made!'

Sakura gave a little laugh. Now days Tomoyo designed "normal" outfits for Sakura, as well as the occasional costume for when Sakura used the cards to create a magical situation, and most of them ended up in Sakura's wardrobe. Sakura could already see Tomoyo's camcorder sticking out of her bag.

'Well then, if we're all ready, let's go,' said Fujitaka, and the three of them made their way to the car.

As soon as they were belted in and going along the road, Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder and turned it on.

'It's the first day of the summer holidays, and we are currently making our way to Tomoeda International to greet our old friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun,' Tomoyo was saying. 'Are you excited, Sakura-chan?'

'Yes,' Sakura replied with a small nod. 'It's been too long…'

'Are you hoping that Li-kun will also pay us a visit this summer?'

Sakura's cheeks went bright red as she nodded in reply. 'Although, he didn't mention anything about coming over in his last phone call…'

'But they turned up unexpectedly that other time, didn't they?' Tomoyo reminded her.

Since the time when Sakura and Syaoran had defeated the Sealed Card, he and Meiling had come to visit almost every single holiday, and Syaoran had mentioned the last time he was over that he was hoping to move back to Tomoeda permanently soon. As well as the frequent visits, Sakura and Syaoran had their weekly phone calls, which Sakura always looked forward to.

'You're right, Tomoyo-chan,' Sakura conceded. 'It would be great if Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan were here at the same time as Eriol-kun, wouldn't it?'

Tomoyo nodded.

Half an hour later, they were standing in Tomoeda International Airport, waiting by the doors to Terminal C for the plane from Heathrow to land.

'Look at the board, Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura exclaimed. 'The plane's here!'

Ten minutes later, the doors opened, and the first person through was a sixteen year old Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was much taller than he was last time they saw him, but other than that looked much the same as always. He beamed at the two girls as they came running towards him.

'Eriol-kun!' exclaimed Sakura. 'It's so good to see you again!'

'Likewise Sakura-san, Daidouji-san,' said Eriol. 'I'm very sorry, but the others couldn't make the journey with me.'

'Kero-chan will be disappointed,' said Sakura. 'Hoe… why can't they come?'

Eriol's smile vanished. He looked unusually serious. 'They don't know I'm here. You see, I'm not stopping for long, and really I'm only here to talk to you about something important. Can we go back to your house, Sakura-san?'

'O-of course,' Sakura replied, slightly thrown by the odd direction the conversation had taken. 'Right this way, Eriol-kun, my Dad's waiting in the car park.'

The three of them made their way through the airport, catching up with each other's news as they went, none of them mentioning Eriol's important thing.

'Hello, Hiiragizawa-san,' said Fujitaka when they finally reached the car. 'It's nice to see you again. Where would you like to be dropped off?'

'Eriol-kun's coming back to our house for a bit, actually,' Sakura replied.

'So, Hiiragizawa-san,' said Fujitaka as they drove back home. 'How long are you in Japan for?'

'Only until ten o'clock tonight,' he replied.

'What?' Sakura exclaimed. 'That's not long at all!'

'I told you, I only came to tell you something important,' Eriol replied in an undertone. 'Something I can't tell you by telephone, that would be too risky.'

They were back at Sakura's house at quarter to nine. As soon as they were through the door and had thanked Fujitaka for the lift, the three of them barricaded themselves in Sakura's room. Kero joined them, and, after receiving the disappointing news that Suppie wasn't there, put on a serious expression to hear Eriol's news.

'I need your help, Sakura-san,' Eriol sighed. 'You see, I've encountered a bit of trouble in England. You won't have heard of him before, but there's a very powerful, dark wizard currently causing havoc in Britain. Many are too afraid to say his name, but he is called Lord Voldemort. And he is very dangerous. He's capable of murdering children – or attempting to at least, and he has killed some of the most powerful witches and wizards in Britain. And now he's trying to kill me.'

'What? Why?' Sakura exclaimed.

'And how can Sakura help?' Kero added.

'He's trying to kill me because I got on the wrong side of him,' said Eriol. 'He heard of my powers, and wanted to "recruit" me. I said no, and then quickly made my escape. He got angry, and has promised to kill me personally. It doesn't help that I remind him of a certain boy wizard who has caused him a great deal of grief, a boy called Harry Potter. I look a bit like him, something that Voldemort is greatly annoyed by. Anyway, Kaho, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are all trying to help, but their magic is not strong enough to fend of Voldemort and his supporters. And this is where you come in, Sakura. I want you to come back to England with me and defeat Voldemort. Your brand of magic is different to his, and it might even be more powerful. Please help me defeat him before he can kill me, and who knows how many other people. When I go back to England tonight, I've booked four extra seats, besides my own; one for you, for Daidouji-san, for your brother and for Yue. I thought Kero could travel in your backpack.'

'You want us to come to England _tonight?_' Kero said. 'Can we, Sakura?'

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
